Contractor shall rescreen approximately 10,000 women annually in the age group of 35-70 in accordance with NCI Protocol. The screening will ocnsist of clinical examination, thermography, and mammography. The purpose of the screening is the earlier detection of breast cancer. Examination reports are to be provided in accordance with NCI instructions. Close liaison is to be maintained with the American Cancer Society to ensure that co-sponsor's support of the project.